By the Devils rules
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: When traveling through the woods, five people come to be captured. Will they die? Or survive in a hell designed especially for them? Of course when you learn to play the devils game you also learn to play by his rules. DeiOc HidanOc ItaOc OroOc
1. A date with fate

-Lol I don't own Naruto or else mostly this would be happening

-Lol I don't own Naruto or else mostly this would be happening!-

**Chapter I**

It was midnight, a clear starry sky with a full moon overhead. A perfect night. There were vast expanses of browning tree leaves, both in the trees and littering the forest floor. An autumn breeze passed through, and the forest felt alive. It was the kind of night that made you feel calm, and that nothing could go wrong.

There were five people enjoying the forest, one leaning against a tree trunk, and the other four in the branches above. They had been going for hours now and were looking for a good place to stop. The girl on the ground was taking a breather, when something hard hit her on the head.

The sound of the plunk on her scalp was followed by a giggle in the trees.

"Ow!" The girl exclaimed. "Raiden! Don't do that."

A tall brunette boy jumped down from his spot in the leaves, and joined his friend. "Hey, that wasn't me, Hotaru!" He gave her a cheeky grin, then smacked her upside the head. "But that was."

She gave him a dirty look, and he flicked her cat ears. "Aw, lighten up!" He said. She just scowled, and tried to burn a hole in his head with her chocolate-hued eyes. It wasn't working.

Another girl swung and hung upside down on the branch she was sitting on. "It's a hopeless cause, Rai. Lightning bug here won't even smile on watch. Too serious about watching for psycho ninjas."

Rai laughed. "Mizuki, what are you doing?"

"Having fun." Her aquamarine eyes twinkled mischievously, and Hotaru's lips twitched upward in response.

Mizuki's eyes widened, and she fell off the branch she was on. "Doth my eyes deceive me? Did Hotaru just smile on watch? I must be going blind."

"I'll make you blind if you make another crack about me." Hotaru smirked.

"Okay, fair enough." She brushed her self off, flicked her auburn hair, and started to head back up, but stopped when another of their friends yelled "MIZUKI! Stop messing with my fucking hair!"

"I'm on the ground, Kiku!"

"RAI!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt. Since when do I sound like such a retard?" Mizuki gave him a looked of feigned sadness, and he winked at her.

A dark haired girl with dark eyes came down, and laughed. "Kiku's split ends were talking to each other. And then they smacked her in the face." She leaned in closer to them. "She deserved it." she whispered

"I HEARD THAT, YUSA!!"

Mizuki snickered. "Someone's feeling awfully shouty today." She looked up to the trees, and laughed. "Kiku, get your fat ass down here."

A vine swing lowered from the tree, and sitting on it, giving her best death glare was Kiku. Against the dark background of trees and grass, her pale skin, silver hair, and white eyes sharply contrasted. She looked at Mizuki, and sneered. "I know you weren't telling me to get my 'fat ass' down here. Check yours."

She turned her head to look at her behind, and Hotaru laughed. "She's got a point. Even you say it yourself, Roly-poly."

"Ay, watchit, Debbie Downer! Only I am allowed to make fun of my butt! And at least I don't have a fox tail like you four do."

Raiden laughed and ruffled her hair between her dog ears. "Don't you mean 'Foxy' tail?"

The five laughed, and Hotaru cleared her throat. "Not like this isn't fun or anything, but all five of us in the open isn't real smart."

Yusa smiled. "You're right. We should go back up."

"Aw man!" Mizuki exclaimed. "The party's over already? We just got down here!"

Raiden laughed. "You're only upset because it took a while for you to get up. Kiku's right about the fat ass, Mizuki."

"At least I'm not stupid." She shot back.

He glared at her. "Oh yeah, well you're a dumbass."

She snorted. "I'm not the dumbass, you're the dumbass!"

"Oh yeah? Well, YOU'RE never gonna get laid!"

"Oho, yes I am!"

Hotaru held back a laugh, and tried to look fierce. "Can you two not talk about your sexual activity right now? Geez, I thought you were intelligent..."

Raiden looked at her with dark brown eyes. "Okay, we'll shut up." He helped Mizuki up the tree and the two disappeared into the leaves, and everything went quiet.

But then, seemingly out of nowhere, presences made themselves known, and the tides turned.

Hotaru tensed, her ears twitching. She cracked her neck twice, signaling for her friends not to make a move. Then five men in cloaks with red clouds had her surrounded. One had blonde hair, one was blue, one had strange purple markings around his eyes, one had a scythe, and the last had red eyes.

She was holding a defensive stance. Something about these men made her uneasy… They started talking, "A fine specimen, un." "Yes I agree." "We should keep it." "But what about-" "Shut it!"

One out of the five was staring right at her. The one with purple markings. He was studying her. It made her stomach churn with fear, not a very familiar emotion. As soon as one of the other men got his attention, she turned her head, found an opening, and started edging her way towards it.

When she turned around to run however, her stomach connected with a fist, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees, panting for air. Whoever the person was said nothing. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, dragging her up to eye level. "Call out the others." He ordered.

Her gaze was still unfocused but she managed to belt out, "Never."

She was struck again, being backhanded across the face, her head snapping to the side. "I won't ask again without worse consequences to be had."

A rustle came from the leaves overhead and the Hotaru in his grip whipped her head around and hissed at it. The man with the red eyes who was holding her up simply said, "Come out if you and your friend don't want to die."

Slowly, Kiku, Yusa, Raiden, and Mizuki came out from the branches. Mizuki grabbed onto Raiden, and Yusa looked at Kiku worriedly.

"Hmm, what might all this be?" '_Shit. We're taking too long in capturing these travelers.' _Orochimaru thought.

A man suddenly appeared in the shadows, when he moved more into the light, he was revealed to have reddish orange hair and multiple piercings. "Itachi, put that one down." "Hai Pein-sama." The man named Itachi complied, dropping her into the dust. She quickly scampered over to where her friends were. This knocked Kiku to her knees.

Pein walked over to her, crouching down in front of her. Grabbing her by her chin, he forced her face upward, "Hmmm…I think I'll take this one." With her face tilted up like this she had to admit this guy was too easy.

She spit, hitting the right side of his face, mistake number one. He backhanded her across the face right after he let go. She was hit with such force that she just fell over and smashed her face into the dirt. She lay there, small crescents from Pein's nails causing her cheek to bleed.

Kiku inhaled the scent of the soft dirt. 'Perfect. my element.' she scowled at her attackers then gave them a malicious grin. They never expected plants to take them down. Kiku got up and with a flick of her wrist, the five men were sputtering with dirt in their mouths. "Come on!" she shouted to her friends. "We have to go!"

Raiden rushed them away calling after them, "I'll hold them off!" He turned and got into a defensive stance before yelling once more, "MIZUKI! Don't even think about it just go now!" Mizuki turned around a little slower than usual before disappearing into the night.

Raiden kept facing Pein. Pein just turned around and stared at the people who were just…standing there and not capturing the fleeing people. Needless to say they weren't standing there much longer.

"I challenge you to a fight to the death!" Pein smirked slightly getting into his own battle stance. This was going to be too easy. "What are the terms?" "If I win the girls and I go free, if you win, you have a dead me and you get to keep the girls." Pein laughed in his head, this guy was overconfident in his abilities.

He sneered. "Fine, it's your move."

**--Ten Minutes Later...--**

The girls were being pushed back to the area they had last seen Raiden in, arms held together folded at the elbow behind their backs. "Get the fuck off me!" Hotaru growled. "Really, let go, damn it!"

When they entered the clearing, all they saw momentarily was Pein's back, but as he pulled away they saw a kunai glinting in the moonlight coated in blood. When he backed away fully Raiden fell to the ground, blood soaking his left side, and a small amount of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

All four girls gasped, and Mizuki cried out for Raiden. But she was silenced quickly. '_Not Rai...'_ She begged in her mind. _'Oh please, not Rai!'_

Kiku growled and tried to summon up some plants to keep Pein away from Raiden, but she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before her world went black. Hotaru didn't want to be knocked out, she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

All of her other friends were now knocked out. She hung her head down and all of a sudden the clap of thunder resonated through the clearing before a heavy rain made lighter by the trees and chilled by the cooler autumn air fell to earth.

Pein looked up at the quickly darkening sky before calling all the people back to him, picking Raiden off the ground, and walking through a well-hidden path in the woods.

They walked for a while before they came upon a large house. It was five stories high and probably had a basement. It was a dark green color, which soon was revealed to come from vines running up the walls of the house. It was actually made from gray stones.

When they went in they walked down a long hallway before making a long series of turns that Hotaru couldn't remember for the life of her and going down a set of stairs before coming to a large metal door.

Upon opening it, it was revealed to be a room with dark gray walls, a window on the door, a barred window or two in the room, a few floor mats, around six to be exact, and chains. Lots of chains.

When she was set down, she felt cold metal going around her neck, her eyes widen in fear but she didn't dare look up. She heard more clanking and other such noises, indicating that her other companions were being chained up too. When she heard the sound of footsteps and a large bang indicating the door was closing, she cautiously raised her head.

Nobody was in there but her and her friends now. Well…except for Raiden. She examined her chain, it was very thick and chunky and had a fitted metal collar around her neck that looked as if it was unbreakable. She tested the distance she could get on the line, it kept her out of reach of the door and the window. The moonlight between bars would've been her only light at this hour, but dark clouds covered the sky.

She shivered, it was cold in here, before curling up on one of the mats. She couldn't sleep as she was accustomed to but tucking her knees up to her chest, she settled her tail over her legs…well…the bottom part anyway. Anything for warmth.

She wasn't truly brave, she only appeared that way in front of her friends. A long time ago she had decided she would do anything for them. Even stare death in the face. She was however very stubborn and had a set limit for people who told her what to do. Some things she would do, other times she wouldn't. It was to the wind.

**--Two hours later...--**

The rest of the girls had woken up. Kiku's hands had been chained to the wall, while Yusa's feet had been shackled, and Mizuki was bound by her middle. Hotaru explained the whole situation with Raiden, her facade up again, earning a few gasps and such.

"I guess you were right to be so serious. There were actually psycho ninjas..." Mizuki laughed mirthlessly. "I'm so stupid. I should've listened to you!"

"Mizuki, it's no one's fault." Hotaru said. "We're just... unlucky. Everything's going to work out, alright?"

"Okay. I just hope Rai's okay..." Mizuki trailed.

God, how she hated to be the bearer of bad news. She looked out the window of the cell, and sighed.

It hadn't stopped raining since she had seen Raiden.

**--MEANWHILE, IN THE DEPTHS OF THE BASEMENT...--**

Raiden's cries of pain were echoing off the walls as he felt the last bone in his right hand break. "Keep screaming. This is like space. Nobody can hear you scream."


	2. Switching and reading up

I don't own Naruto!

**Chapter II**

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before anyone even bothered to remember them. All four of the girls were curled up where they had pooled all the mats. Centered in the room with all the mats together, more heat could be generated.

Hotaru's ear twitched in annoyance before she cringed away as the door opened, revealing none other than Pein. Hotaru was afraid, her ears laid back. Everyone else woke up as soon as she cringed away from the door and were staring wide eyed at the orange haired man who had been killing Raiden.

"I have some…conditions to explain." Pein said in an even tone. "What conditions? We're freaking chained to walls!" "If you don't want to remain chained to a wall, you'll silence yourselves and listen to what I have to say." Needless to say that shut them all up.

"If you want to live, you will become slaves. You will start with one person. You will stay with them for a maximum of two weeks. If they choose to give you up before then, you move on to the next person. You will obey any command they give you without question or else drastic measures will be taken to keep you in line. They will treat you as they wish and punish you when and how they see fit. Are there any objections so far?"

All the girls nodded their heads no.

"Since you will be slaves, you will dress differently from the members. Black long-sleeved shirts and black pants will be provided as will bandages to wrap your feet in for some protection. You cannot leave the grounds. You may walk about outside and such but there will be a point where you will not continue. You will come to a room on the first floor to sleep unless told otherwise by your masters. You will make your way around the organization before you get a bit of a…freedom. You will get to pick who your permanent master is unless you have not been satisfactory for every one of your masters. Do you agree to the terms and will you become slaves?"

The girls nodded yes to signify both that they would be slaves and that they agreed to the terms. "I'll return in a moment then."

As soon as the door closed, the conversation began.

"Shit. This is bad." "Yeah but there isn't much we can do about it." "Well what could we really do about it to begin with?" "Nothing." "Right so nobody is at fault. Hey we've been through worse before right? We can get through this!" "Shhhh! Here he comes!"

"How do you know?" The door creaked open. "Oh…."

Pein walked back through the door with clothes in hand for the girls with an extra article in each pile. In Hotaru's pile of clothes there was a silver sash, Mizuki had a blue sash, Kiku had a deep green sash, and Yusa had a dark red sash. They looked over at Pein quizzically before getting the reply, "These sashes signify your elements in a basic form. You must be wearing them somewhere visible at all times."

Hotaru tied her sash at her hips, Mizuki tied hers on her left arm, Kiku tied hers around her thigh, and Yusa wore hers like a village headband. Pein nodded his approval before taking out a small clipboard and pointing at each of the girls individually; "Yusa, you will serve Kisame. Mizuki, you will serve Hidan. Kiku, serve Sasori. Hotaru, you're serving Kakuzu." Since they all had looks on their faces like, "Pardon my French but who the fuck are you talking about?" He sighed before saying, "Follow me then…."

They had gone up many flights of stairs before Hotaru was dropped off. In fact she was the last one to be dropped off. "Here." He knocked on the door. When Hotaru heard a thump on the other side of the door, she almost laughed. Almost.

A man with stitches all over and black hair answered the door. "Here's a slave. You know the drill, you get maximum two weeks." "Hai Pein-sama" When Pein walked away, Kakuzu stared at Hotaru for a minute before saying, "You want in?" "Um…Sure."

When she got in she found the room surprisingly clean, no bed but there was a hammock like thing over in one corner with a window next to it, a bookcase, a desk in a far corner, and some of the necessities. "So…are you sleeping here?" "Only if you say so." "You like books?" "Yes." "There's a library of sorts on the first floor. Want to go?" "Sure."

When they made it down to the library, Hotaru was pleasantly shocked. The library was a big room at the back end of the house with large windows giving a view of the forest and a small pond with a big oak tree next to it. The bookcases reached the ceiling and were absolutely jam packed with books and scrolls.

Hotaru made her way over to a shelf full of scrolls and hardbacks and after much digging had a respectable stack of four books and two scrolls ready to go. After making their way back upstairs, Kakuzu went to his books and sat in the hammock-like thing to read.

Hotaru walked over close to where Kakuzu was sitting but sat on the floor in the spot of sunlight that the window left. She picked up the first hardback which was a large horror novel.

**-When the sun started going down- **

She looked wistfully out the window, watching as the sun's glow finally left the world in darkness. Kakuzu stretched and got up out of the hammock, "Want food?" "Okay."

As they went into the kitchen, they saw the rest of the Akatsuki members in there, but none of Hotaru's friends. Kakuzu kind of pushed her behind him as he towed her over to the fridge and after grabbing some food went back out, but not before catching it from the other members.

"Hey Kakuzu, is it staying with you tonight?" "Yeah, tell us how she is in bed!" "Hah, maybe he's gone soft on it." "Already? It's only been one day!"

He just pushed his way out of the kitchen leaving the noises of the kitchen behind him. When they got out and rounded a corner, he stopped and gave her the food. "Kakuzu-san?" "Huh?" "What were they talking about?"

"Usually, when slaves come here, if they're new the members prefer to 'break' them using sexual and other abusive ways. I don't give a flying fuck as long as they aren't annoying and bugging me all day. You were fine, quiet, stayed out of the way, didn't ask for anything much." "Thanks." "Okay. Get to your quarters now."

"Hai Kakuzu-san" Hotaru quickly scampered off to the 'slaves quarters' as Pein had termed it when he had been taking them to their rooms. She looked over what Kakuzu had snatched out of the fridge. It was some water and a thick slice of a meat of some sort. Maybe ham?

When she finally got to the room all of her friends were there. The room was reasonably sized, it had a bathroom off to one side, a closet full of the black shirts, pants , sashes, and bandages. A window with a seat that overlooked the backyard pond, and four medical cots that would serve for beds. She shared the food with them. It _was_ ham.

Kiku had thin cuts on her arms from Sasori, apparently she had refused him something and he cut her with wire. Yusa was apparently clean of marks but she didn't really complain of anything. Mizuki had a large bruise on the left side of her face where she had been back-handed.

"_OH!_" Hotaru wasn't hesitant to share the information Kakuzu had told her about his behavioral expectations. "So, he likes them quiet, non-demanding, and out-of -the-way?" "Yep." "Neat. Hidan was just really…ugh…weird." "What? Isn't weird good?"

"Not this weird he's like a sadist and masochist combined. Guess how he spent most of the day? He took a girl out of his closet dragged her (and me) out into the backyard, cut her, drank some of her blood, killed her without touching her after he drew a weird circle triangle thingy on the ground, then he lay down and stabbed himself. He said it was praying…"

"Freaky." "Yeah." "How did you spend your day Yusa?" "…" "Yusa?" "…zzzzzz…" "Oh my god she fell asleep!" "We should let her sleep." "Yeah." "How did you spend your day-"

This went on for a while longer before Kiku suggested they all go to sleep. After a while the sounds of deep sleep breathing was all one could hear. Hotaru couldn't sleep. She got up and sat at the window seat, tucking her knees up to her chest and looking out at the pond.

The still water reflected the night sky perfectly, they were so far from anybody out here, that there were stars literally dusting the sky. It was the perfect scene. The moon was a crescent and not a cloud in the sky.

She finally felt tired so she just fell asleep on the window seat.

**One week and six days later**

"Get up." She felt someone shaking her shoulder, she jumped and tried to back away but she forgot she was in the window seat and just pressed into the window. She finally slid her eyes open, adjusting slowly to the now brighter light.

She hadn't been able to sleep well since her first night being a slave here. She had been able to sleep once she got into the window seat though. She guessed today was different though, it wasn't Kakuzu agitatedly poking her to wake her up, It was Pein.

"It's time for you four to get new masters. I was pleasantly surprised to find that your masters were so pleased with you, that they kept you for the whole two weeks." Hotaru's stomach dropped, two weeks? Was that really how long they had been here?

"Since you did so well, I'm posting the list here in your room so you are responsible for getting to your own new masters when the time comes. A calendar has also been provided so you can keep track.

He left after that. There was a calendar like you would see on a desk attached to the wall with a pen hanging off of it by a string. "Well, we should mark the two week marks…"

Kiku had Deidara, Mizuki had Pein, Hotaru had Hidan, and Yusa had Itachi. "Aw **fuck**, I have Pein this week?" "It would appear so." 'Ha ha Hotaru you have Hidan!" "Oh, shut up Mizuki!" "Who's Deidara?" "The hell if I know." "…Itachi…"

They figured the best spot to find them would be in the kitchen, so they headed down there. When they got there they didn't really want to go into the kitchen so they made Hotaru go first. "Why the hell do _I_ have to go first?" "Um….'cause you're brave and stuff?"

Hotaru opened the door slightly and when nothing fell out of the sky to kill her she walked in, the rest of the girls following behind her. Next thing they knew, something white, round and flat flew over their heads, shattering on the wall behind them. They all scampered back towards the door to get away from the noise. "God-damn it stay out of here!" A voice yelled from behind them as the door swung shut.

"What the hell **was** _that_?" "That…" Yusa said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Was Kisame. He's probably hung over…Again. He would leave for long periods of the day, locking me in his living area until he got back. When he got back, he would be in a bad mood, and when he's in a bad mood, he drinks, which gets him in an even worse mood, so he drinks some more. Then when he's done drinking he beats you." She lifted up her shirt to show her bruise covered stomach. The girls gasped.

Well they eventually got to their new masters for a while and the first thing Hotaru did was go outside with Hidan and some other woman. "He-Help me…" The woman pleaded. Hotaru just shrugged.

When they got out into the middle of the back area, Hidan used a jutsu that paralyzed the woman temporarily. He then took some of her blood, and began his ritual. Hotaru watched with morbid fascination while his skin changed to be black outlining bones.

He inflicted wounds on himself and the woman acquired the same wounds he had. Finally he stabbed himself right through the heart, and them woman died. He lay out on the ground and after stabbing himself again, began his prayers.

This was like a horror novel, it was great! Hotaru couldn't imagine what problem Mizuki would find with the ritual.

Later that night, after she had eaten a few scraps that Hidan threw her way, she headed over to the library. When she entered she heard quiet crying from somewhere in the room. She turned away from the religion section of the bookcase, and looked about the room, seeing nothing she decided it must be traveling through a vent.

She walked back over to the religion section, but someone was there. It was Kakuzu putting something back on the shelf. He turned around and saw her standing there, "What? Don't spy on me." "What religion does Hidan practice?" "Oh god not another one!" "No, no, I don't want to join I want to read about it." "Why?" "It fascinates me."

Kakuzu gave her a weird look before turning back to the shelf and plucking a book from a few shelves up. "Here." "Thank you Kakuzu-sama" "Mhmm" He said before leaving the library. Hotaru looked at the title. _**Jashinism -the history and rituals-**_

She hurried back to the room to find the others already asleep. A new master was probably a change of pace… She carefully set her knees at an angle that she could set the dusty book on before settling into her reading. She fell asleep in the middle of chapter five.


	3. Collars

-I don't own Naruto-

**Chapter III **

She woke up to screams of pain outside. Turning her head to look out the window, she saw that Hidan had started his day without her. She took a small piece of bandage that she hadn't used and put it in the book before carefully opening the window, slipping out, then closing it behind her.

She moved over to sit under the tree while Hidan finished up. Mid-stab he managed to direct at her, "You're really damn late."

"I know. I'm sorry I was up reading." "You know I'm going to punish you, right?" "Hai." Hotaru said while reopening the book after perching on a branch in the oak tree.

It was getting colder, winter was nearing. As a slight breeze blew by, Hotaru couldn't help but think she was going to be back out here in the winter too.

"What the hell are you reading about?" "Jashinism." "Seriously?" "…Hai…" "Oh fuck yeah!" Hotaru wondered if being a Jashinist made you curse excessively.

He said as if he just remembered, "Oh wait, I still have to punish you for being so late." The unexpected hit to the side of her face sent her flying out of the tree. She touched her face, there was…Blood? Had she really been hit that hard?

She took some of the blood off her cheek, licking it off her fingers. "That's mine." "M'kay." "…'kay…"

Hotaru finished cleaning her cheek and asked, "What the hell did you hit me with?" "This." Hidan held up the pole he impaled himself on. Well that explained the blood then. "Are you going to convert to Jashin?" "No." "Then why the fuck are you reading about it?" "It fascinates me." "You're really strange." "So I've been told."

**In another section of the house**

Mizuki was having…problems to say the least. Pein had started beating her when she got cocky with him, but managed to get out before anything too horrible happened…It's not like she was a virgin still…

Kiku was doing just fine, this…Deidara person was interesting. It was also fun to watch him and Sasori get into their arguments about art. She was pleased to sit at his feet and read her books while him and Sasori really got into their arguments.

Occasionally he would ask what she thought and she would say, "Art cannot be eternal due to the fact that over time, less people will want to see the same thing again and again. So art can only last for a few fleeting moments before disappearing in one last burst of life, so people will find it memorable."

These were the nights when she would get an extra food ration.

Yusa was still wary of being around him, since he was in the same hallway as Kisame, but she seemed to be getting along with Itachi well. She was quiet and subdued when alone with him, didn't bother him at all, was content to sit at his feet while he read on the couch.

When he was reading, sometimes he would unconsciously stroke her hair but that was it…

**Somewhere in the depths of the basement**

The door slams once more, signaling Peins leave for tonight. So far I have endured three weeks of this hellish torture. Tonight, he tortured me by telling me exactly, in extensive details, what went on between him and Mizuki.

Needless to say I fought back… Well… With both of my hands broken, my right arm is also broken, along with four ribs, my left foot, and my right leg… I kind of just tried to bite him…

**At the next two week mark**

They had been lucky again and at least dealt with their new masters for the full two weeks. The fact that at least they had all been in the same room had brought comfort to them, so it was space saving and better for the girls.

They had helped Mizuki out when she had her… Problem with Pein… And today they were supposed to be changing again.

All of them still being asleep, they didn't notice the door open…

Mizuki was flipped out of her cot, Kiku was kicked in the stomach, Yusa was punched awake, and Hotaru was pushed out the window.

Blinking in surprise as she woke up after her back smashed into the ground below, Hotaru slowly sat, then stood up trying to find the source of the pushing.

Pein leaned out the window slightly, calling out, "You have ten seconds to get back up here Hotaru" She didn't hesitate to scramble back through the window.

"Now I know I said I would leave it to all of you to get to your new masters. And I will. However there has been a new condition put into effect… You will all have to wear…" He slid his hand into one of the cloaks hidden pockets. "Collars in replacement of your sashes, and jeans in replacement of your black pants."

Nobody said anything even though they were truly wondering why the hell they would wear jeans now. The collar thing was obvious enough, it was signifying they were slaves. Suddenly as if able to read their minds, Pein started explaining about the jeans.

"The jeans will simply be more durable, and slightly easier to clean and care for." They all nodded in understanding. He took his hand out of his pocket, revealing four black collars with holes all around it.

"These collars will slowly start collecting charms on them. Based on both punishment and by owner. When you complete your time with an owner, he will give you a symbol referring to himself. If you are beaten by your owner you will gain a silver teardrop, another action will get you a red teardrop, you will attain symbols of the masters choice when you leave them. Such as… Hotaru!" "Hm?" "You served Kakuzu first. That means you will already have his symbol on your collar."

When he finished explaining everything he left. The girls turned to each other and then looked at their collars.

Hotaru had a small skull and a book on her collar, she didn't understand why she had a silver teardrop… Kiku had a small human figure along with a bird on hers and a silver teardrop. Yusa had a silver teardrop, a small triangular tooth shape, and an eye on her collar. Mizuki had a skull, lightning bolt, and a ruby red teardrop.

Lovely. At least they knew what the red teardrop signified now…

They reluctantly fastened the collars around each others necks and stared at each other. In any other circumstance, they would have burst out laughing. After slipping on the jeans, they went over to look at the calendar again…


End file.
